


Doctor Who - Double pleasure

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are Humans, One Shot, Pegging, Relationship(s), Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: After James is back, strangely everything seems to be all right very quickly. But maybe John and Rose have something planned ...





	Doctor Who - Double pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if the position described here would really work, but as you know, the imagination knows no bounds.
> 
> Have fun (reading).
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

 

Doctor Who - Double pleasure

James was still sitting in front of them, holding the two rings in front of him. His blue eyes clearly showed the hope that they would twist his motives.

„So you really think we'll forgive you so easily?“  
„No, John, I do not expect that, the only thing I want to do is show through these rings that we belong together.“

John sighed. It was not easy for him to forgive him. James had just disappeared in the morning without leaving a message. Or at least during the day to get in touch.

„Rose? What do you think?“  
„I was scared, James. Big fear, do you understand? Do you know how it feels when the man you love is suddenly gone? And you injured not just one but two people in that case.“

He got up now, squeezed the two caskets into his lover's hands and then said he would wait in the bedroom no matter how long it would take.

„You forgive him, right?“, John asked, when they were alone. Rose nodded slightly.  
„He's back, we know the reasons why he was gone a whole day, so why should we keep getting mad at him?“

John did not know. He spent the whole day wondering what to do next and finding no real answer.

Now it was he who followed James into the bedroom and lay down with his head resting on his chest.

„I love you, you remember that, right?“  
„Yes, I did not forget it.“  
„So you can imagine how I felt you were not there?“

James started stroking the younger man's hair.  
„Not really, unfortunately I can not change what I've done, I can only try to show you and Rose how much I want you with me.“

John had closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses of him.  
„Should not Rose be here?“

John shouted for her, then they positioned themselves in the middle, surrounded by their boys. Each of them always wanted to fall asleep in the evening.

In the morning she woke up by feeling something hard on both sides. She lay on her side and could see in Wake, blue eyes. Was he not behind her last night? No matter.

„I did not run away this time“, he grinned, and before he could complain, he'd pulled Rose to a kiss. Behind her, John began to knead her breast with one hand under her bodice.  
„We have spoken out“, he whispered in her ear, „besides, I do not want to do without this in the world.“

Rose could not answer as James still kissed her, but knowing that both men wanted to seduce her in the early morning, she was glad.

„Besides... James has agreed that today we can do anything with him what we want. He would not say anything, except when he does not want something.“

Rose looked up, „Does that mean we can tie him to the bed with one of your ties?“  
„I would not have any problems with that“, James replied, „but what I do not want is something with punches and stuff.“

Rose leaned over to John and they talked quietly to each other. Then she got up to get something out of the closet. When James saw what she was holding in his hands, he swallowed.

„Um, I could actually be from John...“  
„Not in that case“, he grinned, „I want you to let Rose and me fuck you. We had planned this for a few days, but we were not sure how you would take it.“

James wondered how it should work. Rose would be in him and John on him. If he was honest, he wanted it. He was always open to new things. Unless, as already mentioned, it had something to do with beatings. You did not have to like everything either.

„Let's do it! Ghosts, just the idea of you two, you have no idea how much this thought turns me on.“

The next moment a mouth closed around his penis and he could tell it was John. By now he knew the difference in the techniques between them. And John sucked a little harder than Rose did.

„Rose, why are you sitting over there?“  
„I'm just waiting... Besides, it's a sexy sight.“

She had started to put her hand between her legs and lightly caress it. James loved and hated it when she did. Then he knew that he would not enjoy her taste. She got up now, took the only chair in the room and sat down in front of him.

„Lick me. You know how much I love to feel your hot tongue on my clit.“  
„Funny. So far... Oh, what am I thinking about it?“

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on it. But before he could really begin, John suddenly pulled him away.

„Forget it. You can have your pleasure later. Much later. Rose, get the lube, it's time to prepare both of us.“

„I still wonder how you want to punish me?“

James did not get an answer, instead he flinched again when suddenly he felt a tongue where he never expected to.  
„That's what I wanted to do all the time“, John panted, before expanding it. Rose did the same to him. It was not long before James started asking loudly.

„Come on, I finally want to be fucked by you two.“

Rose put on the strap-on and positioned herself to be under him. As she slowly entered him, he could not help but open his eyes.  
„That feels damned real.“  
John, who now took his cock in hand, groaning on it settled down. James could not help but pull a grimace as he felt how close the other man was to him, despite the lubricant and preparation.  
„Shall act like a real penis... Shit, you seem to get even bigger in me. Rose, are you all right?“  
„Yes, it 's OK.“

John grinned and started to move to James and press him on Rose. Of course, she also got her pleasure, because the dildo rubbed against her. The two men kissed passionately while John rode him harder and harder. Even Rose cried out among them and they hoped it was out of sheer lust.

„Well, how do you like it, James? Answer honestly, using dirty words from me.“

James grinned as if he needed a call.  
„Fuck me harder, ghosts, I want to cum in you John... Right there, Rose, keep going there. Damn, you're so good... harder, faster. I love to feel you both in me.“

John quickened his movements, reaching for his hand and placing it on his own penis.  
„Jerk me, bring me to come with you at the same time. Yes, firmer, you can do it!“

After that, only the moans of three people could be heard. Rose came first, followed by her boys. When they finally freed themselves, James asked again how they wanted to punish him.

This time it was Rose who got up and actually got one of John's ties. After she finally tied James to the bed, his friends were about to leave the bedroom. Rose was still nice enough to at least pull the blanket over his naked body.

„Guys? Your seriousness? You do not want to leave me here for the whole day? Hey, where are you going? Come right back...“

Sequel follows...


End file.
